typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Silhouette
In all known Shokujou beings in the galaxy, an Angel Arm is a natural ability that takes a variety of energized manifestions depending on the individual, and its most infamous usage is as weaponization capable of great destruction with a sort of black hole effect. In certain independent plants, the Angel Silhouette refers to an expansion on the Angel Arm, in which the plant channels its energy and becomes one with variable full-body armor, practically like a second skin, to bring a sharp increase in speed, stamina and strength, as well as granting further perks such as natural weapons or flight. Valley Stormwind Angel Silhouette Valley formed partially by being coerced out by Lynk, and her inexperience results in instability of her own mentality and self-control. Her armour appears literally as skin conformed to her physique (her clothing compromised), of a silver colour reflecting an icy blue. Spike-like extensions are on her knees, elbows, and head; the latter "helm" allows her hair, now even sharper and lengthened to her upper-to-mid torso, to flow out, and her bangs are visible from her forehead. The skin of her face below her glowing bright green eyes is visible, its colour notably paler than normal. Other features include quill-like extensions form at her shoulders and hips, halo and half-halo-like objects around her body at certain spots, and glowing green ovular ornaments on her arms, legs, and neck. However, the most notable second additions are the four sharp, golden aether wings floating outward from her back, each one given respective names: (see above: clockwise from the top left) Boreas, Eurus, Notus '''and '''Ventus. Weapons Technically any form of weapon, no matter how abstract, can be made in shapeshifting fashion, from smaller guns to blades to bladed whip-like extensions of blinding reaction speed (a known defense mechanism in dire moments). Furthermore, her four aether wings can act as supports for attacks, shields and nimble energy swords. However, there are two major destructive weapons that manifest from each of her arms. Helios Calibur The right arm is a giant helix blade known as the Helios Calbur, "Sword of the Rising Sun" in Zwei. It signifies Valley's will and strength being as light as a feather but easily a weapon destructive enough to cleave a small canyon into the world with a swift swipe. Being a part of her arm itself, the Helios channels aura from Valley to unleash etheric or cosmic slashes at her foes with her strongest swings requiring drawing in aura from the very air itself. Trinity Spire Angel Arm The left arm, in fact, holds her Trinity Spire Angel Arm Cannon, one of the most powerful iterations of the Cannon and perhaps the strongest cannon to be wielded by a stand-alone being in the galaxy. Within the cannon itself is an energy kernel of sorts that funnels aura from Valley's body, condenses it, then amplifies it with a burst to fire it out from head of the cannon. The kernel's power is akin to that of a star's with it causing minor strain whenever the cannon is summoned. This of course means that the more it is used then the more the overall form is stressed and weakened. The cannon's properties switch between aether and anti-matter bursts dependant on the type of attack used. The attacks range between nova bursts (a single small, slow-moving shot that explodes erasing anything causing in the blast), rapid bursts (shotgun blasts), and focused beam cannon bursts. Signature moves Hell's Wrath An upgrade from Valley's Hell Hammer move. Heaven's Justice An upgrade from Valley's Heaven Impact move. Aetheric Blade A straight long-distance slash attack using the right arm's Helios Calbur, capable of shattering barriers and cleaving in twine those behind said barriers. Aegis Calibur Shield A defensive counter attack using the left arm's Angel Arm, spreading the Angel Arm's three spires outward to form a large nigh-inpenetrable barrier, absorbing the attack and forcing it back with thrice the force. Cosmic Leyline The Angel Arm's strongest burst attack, as her Notus and Ventus wings attach to the cannon itself and her Boreas and Eurus wings attach to her legs to anchor her into the ground. Eon Strike Learned and inspired by Keno and Mark's own attacks, named Testament ''and ''Arrow of Judgement respectively. Eon Strike causes the sword and the cannon to fuse into a cannonblade as her four wings all act as anchors as she points the blade into the air. It fires off a string of pure cosmic energy as it widens out into a tower with her dropping it down on her enemy with enough force to shake an entire planet. Lynk Category:Plant